Kelseth an Leanaí Iscia
|Row 2 title = Gender:|Row 2 info = Female|Row 3 title = Age:|Row 3 info = 34 February 17th|Row 4 title = Affiliations:|Row 4 info = * ** * ** |Row 5 title = Titles:|Row 5 info = Keeper of Iscia |Row 6 title = Family:|Row 6 info = Tiernan an Cuimilteora (Father, deceased) Keegan an Leanai Iscia (Mother, deceased) Ethevau an Dualach-laoch (lover)|Row 7 title = Status:|Row 7 info = Alive}} '''Kelseth an Leanaí Iscia '''is a Galuyn woman born and raised at the Farraige a Rugadh Hills of the Fallow Crest. Kelseth serves as a Keeper among the Leanaí Iscia and as such spends most of her time around Usi'nead among the other keepers to tend to the creature residing in the sacred lake, Iscia. Kelseth is of the mindset that working with the Gilneans will be good for the Galuyn in the long run so long as they permit the Galuyn to keep to their own ideologies and beliefs. History Kelseth an Leanai Iscia is a Keeper of Iscia and one of the representatives of the Leanai Iscia clan within the Mac Tire Caidre. A prolific warrior-sage; Kelseth is dedicated to the goddess Gurnye and Leka, but more specifically, their daughter, Iscia, the immortal sea serpent demigod that is worshiped by her clan. A native of the area of the Farraiage a Rugadh Hills, Kelseth spends the majority of her time, when not with the Mac Tire Caidre on task from the Rionasai, at the lake of Usi’nead; Iscia’s home. Her duties as a keeper of Iscia require her to be versed in various spellcraft and understanding of tasks required to upkeep both the lake and the demi-goddess within, giving her special skills. These skills manifest as an acute ability to weave air and water together into prolific mists. While akin to mistweaving that the Pandaren are known for, her abilities as a mistmancer are more aggressive rather than the passive arts taught by the bearmen. A form of proto-shaman, with magic wielded by various sub-groups; Kelseth’s elementalist powers are often used to heal just as often as they are to harm, her dual natured capabilities coming out in her personality as well. Known for her outspoken nature, Kelseth is not afraid to speak her mind, and has been shown to be both caring to her allies as well as sharp to her foes. She is a staunch believer in the idea that the Galuyn and Gilnean alliance is essential, having led to a fast friendship with Finian an Achrann-croi, who believes much the same. Kelseth is a devout worshiper of the Gods, and as such, is strongly against breaching the practices of her faith. Despite this, Kelseth was inadvertently key to the ascension of Xxala, the Mother of Fear to the Galuyn pantheon by explaining the spider’s worth in their histories. Inversely, she was one of the most vocal to speak out against the heretical practices of Dreayusi Worship, which bastardized the Galuyn faith.Category:Galuyn Category:Characters Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Human